Brie Bella's New Boyfriend
by nWWo The Ace
Summary: So What if Brie got tired of not getting anywhere in the WWE because of Daniel Bryan. So what would happen if she dumped Daniel and went after Peter (OC) and never married Bryan or quit at Payback. But at Payback she was going to be part of something great at Payback. Read to found out what will happen between Brie and Peter.
1. Chapter 1 Raw

**Name: Peter Bolton **

**City: Joplin, MO**

**Entrance music Ain't No Grave**

**appearance: Wears a dark trench coat heading to the ring.**

**Nickname: The New Phenom**

**Finishers Superkick and Sharpshooter and Tombstone Piledriver**

**Mentor Undertaker, Shawn, and Bret Hart**

Chapter 1 Raw

Brie Bella have just dumped Daniel in the ring. The fans were chanting no. Brie Bella walked out of the ring and backstage. Brie ran to a hallway sat down and started crying. Peter was walking to his locker room when he seen Brie crying. Peter sat down next to Brie.

Peter ask "Brie are you ok."

Brie says "No I dumped Daniel because he only cares about that championship he was going to let me get fire at Payback."

Peter says "I know I am glad you dumped him."

Brie looked up at Peter and smiled.

Peter ask "Would you like to be my manager tonight?"

Brie says "Sure."

Brie stood up and headed to the cafeteria to get something to eat before the match.

Peter says "I be back in a sec."

Brie says "ok."

Daniel was out arguing with Triple H. when the lights went out and the music Ain't No Grave starts playing.

Jerry says "The New Phenom Peter is coming to the ring."

Peter headed to the ring and started attacking Daniel and then locked on the sharpshooter. When Kane came running out. Peter released the hold and Kane started attacking Daniel.

Triple H says "Tonight Main Event will be Peter vs Daniel Bryan for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship but Brie get to pick what kind of match."

Peter returned to the cafeteria to eat with Brie Bella.

Brie ask "Which match would you like to face Bryan in."

Peter says "3 Stages of Hell 3 out of 3 fall." ( 3 out of 3 meaning you have to win all three)

Peter and Brie went to tell Triple H what Brie have decided for the match. Triple H pick the 3 stages to be first Extreme Rules second Submission then Third and final buried alive match.

Triple H says "With special guest referee Undertaker."

Peter says "Thank you this is going to be great beating Daniel with the best in the World in the ring."

Peter was getting ready for his match. When Brie walked into his locker room.

Brie says "It is time."

Ain't No Grave begin to play and Peter started walking to the ring with Brie Bella by his side.

Cole says "Oh My Peter and Brie are coming out together."

JBL says "Good so Daniel got screwed out of this already."

**So the big ending to Raw is about to take place. Peter vs Daniel Bryan in a 3 stages of Hell 3 out of 3 fall. Will Daniel Bryan will the match or be beaten by the New Phenom Peter. Read to found out **


	2. Chapter 2 Contract Signing for Payback

Chapter 2 A contract signing for Payback

Daniel Bryan came out to the ring next and stared at Peter. Triple H and The Undertaker came out next.

Triple H says Tonight will be the contract signing for the 3 stages of Hell 3 out of 3 fall match at Payback with Peter w/ Brie Bella vs Daniel Bryan for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship.

Undertaker says "I will be the ref for this match in Hell."

Peter signed the contract first. Then Daniel Bryan signed the contract but then was attacked by Triple H. Triple H Pedigree Daniel Bryan through the table. Then Peter went for the Sharpshooter and Brie was kicking Daniel in the face. Peter released Daniel from the sharpshooter.

Peter says "Enjoy wearing the championship."

Brie says "At Payback Daniel you will lose."

Peter says "You will Rest in Peace."

Peter and Brie headed back to the locker room. Daniel Bryan was in the ring knocked out. Doctors came down to the ring to check on Daniel Bryan. But by signing the contract Daniel have to compete this Sunday no matter what. Peter and Brie was planning on how to take out Daniel at Payback. Triple H went to check on Daniel to see how bad he was beaten. Peter took Brie back to his hotel room. Since she did not have any where to go. Peter and Brie started watching an episode of Raw during the WCW and ECW invade WWF. Peter liked the older Raw with all the greats. Brie likes the divas. Peter and Brie fell asleep when watching the WWE Network. But woke up the next morning to a knock on the door. Peter went to answer the door. Nikki Bella and John Cena was at the door.

Brie ask "Who at the door?"

Peter says I don't know I can't see him.

Brie walked in the room to see that it was John Cena and her sister.

John says "Peter are you worry about this Sunday."

Peter says "No I can beat Daniel no problem."

Cena says Well I need a tag partner for Smackdown and 4 on 4 mix tag against Ton of Funk

Peter says "Brie and I can be your partners."

So Peter and Brie will team with John and Nikki this friday on Smackdown. Will Daniel stand a chance against Peter this Sunday at Payback. Read to found out


	3. Chapter 3 Payback

Chapter 3 Payback

The tag match went well on Smackdown the team of Peter, Cena, and the Bella twins won. Peter was getting ready for his match against Daniel Bryan. When Brie walked into the locker room. Brie went up and gave Peter a good luck kiss for his match against Daniel tonight. Peter and Brie started heading to the ring for the main event Undertaker have just walked out to the ring in his ref outfit. Peter and Brie headed to the ring. Then Daniel came out are bang up. The Undertaker rang the bell to start the Extreme Rules match. Peter got a chair and started hitting Daniel back with a chair and then Peter brought in on of the steps and put Daniel on the step and continue to hit him with a chair. Then Peter got a table and threw Daniel through the table. Daniel have not even attacked Peter once. Brie came in and cuff Daniel to the rope so Daniel could not move. Peter got a kendo stick and started hitting him. Daniel Bryan was busted open. Peter un cuffed Daniel and put him in the sharpshooter to win the Extreme Rules match. Undertaker rang the bell.

Undertaker rang the bell to start the submission match. Peter was just punishing Daniel by not just putting him away with a submission. Peter use the yes lock to put Daniel away. They took a break so that they could get set up. Peter begin with hitting Daniel with a shovel and then Powerbomb him into the ground. then started hitting him with the shovel. Peter started shoveling dirt over Daniel when Triple H came with three shovels. Brie, Undertaker and Triple H began to help buried Daniel Bryan. Once they were rang the bell to end the match and handed Peter the WWE World Heavyweight Championship. Doctors came out to check on Daniel.

So Peter is now champ and Daniel is injure badly what do you think will be next for Peter and Brie to do as the power couple they are. Please review and continue to read


End file.
